Moonview Highway
Moonview Highway is the 2nd track in the Special Cup. This course takes place at night. There are cars driving everywhere. The course takes place in a city at night. Since it is so dark, a light appears around the player while he/she is driving. The highway first runs through a forested area with several cliffs that the player can drive on and go in top of. After the forested area is a bridge and then a road that leads into a city. After the city area, the place will then curve and return into the forested area, thus beginning another lap. Cars, trucks, and Bob-omb Cars roam around in the city, driving in a set pattern. If the player happens to drive in front of them, he/she will get squashed, as if the player got run over by another player with a Mega Mushroom or crushed by Thwomp and they will lose any items. The only car not to squash the player is the Bob-omb Car; it will simply blow up the player instead. If the player runs into the vehicles that are not bob-omb cars, the player will simply get knocked over, as if they were hit with a shell, and will not lose any items. Unlike the courses with traffic in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, there are no Mushroom Cars that provide the player mushrooms when hit. Like in Shroom Ridge, the traffic follows the Japanese, Australian and British systems of driving, in which vehicles drive on the left side of the road. In Mirror Mode, the cars go on the right side of the road, as in most other countries in the world, including the United States. Players who have the Mega Mushroom in effect may smash cars and bob-ombs with no ill-effect, but cannot move trucks at all. The Mega Mushroom player will simply bump into the truck as if it's a wall. However, a player with a star in effect will knock away any car. Any car caught in the blast of a Bob-omb, including a bob-omb car, will flip in the air, as if a player ran into the car with a star. The track begins in an area where there are cliffs and a few trees. The player can mainly drive on the road of the highway, but may go up cliffs as well and drive on top of the cliffs. If the player decides to go on the road, they will see cars and trucks as obstacles in the way. In the cliff area, there is a ramp that can boost the player and allows him/her to do a stunt and receive item boxes, but the player has a danger of falling into the forest below. After a wide curve after the ramp and there is a bridge that leads to a city. Past the bridge, there is a toll booth that the player's Miis control and open the gate that leads into the city. The path spilts from 2 to 4 roads and there are a lot of boosts. It is impossible to drive off-road in the city because of the walls on either side of the road. The player can choose to drive on the right side of the road, but due to it being the Japanese system of driving, the player has a danger of running straight into cars going the opposite direction. The cars seemingly try to avoid the boosts and also let the player know when they are changing lanes through orange blinking lights. After the city area, there is a tunnel that has several more boosts. Cars may be present here, as well. No item boxes are present if one does not count the item boxes that move along with the traffic. The path is relatively straight and the only thing the player needs to watch out for is the pillars that hang in the middle and cars. After the tunnel, there is another toll booth, with another set of Miis opening the gates for the player that lead out of the city. The path merges again and thus begins another cycle around the city at the finish line, which starts another lap. Staff Ghost: Nin*KOZ (02:16.802) Fast Staff Ghost: Nin*koh (02:04.163) Category:Races Category:Cheats